Smotherly Love/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Central Park The penguins enjoy the season autumn as they stroll around the park and adore the ambient. SKIPPER: Ah, autumn in the park. Boys, take in the sights and the sounds of the village green. Rico and Kowalski breathes deeply and exhales relaxingly. RICO AND KOWALSKI: Ah… PRIVATE: Hmm. What’s that smell? KOWALSKI: Probably that police horse again. SKIPPER: No, I smell it too. Foul. Rotten. Nasty. With a beguiling hint of cherry. It’s… Hans, Denmark’s most wanted puffin! Get him, boys! Skipper tracks down, revealed to be the puffin named Hans. Skipper quickly orders his men to attack him as Hans refrain them to. HANS: Wait! Why do you assume I came here to fight? Maybe I stopped for idle chitchat. SKIPPER: Not likely! HANS: True... But if we did the occasional lunch, or went to the seashore... Hans brings out his latest invention, aiming it at the penguins. HANS: I might not make things like this! Behold the “Hansmatic 9000 Freeze Ray”. The ultimate weapon! Kowalski snickers, pushes down the weapon and taunts him. KOWALSKI: *snickers* Freeze ray… I’ve got four of those in the basement. HANS: This one also makes a delightful cappuccino. KOWALSKI: Oh really? Where do you froth milk? Hans turns it over. HANS: Right there, in the handle. You see it? Yeah... With a... with a little, uh, cinnamon— The puffin interrupts and gets angered. HANS: interrupting* No! You’re getting me off topic! Prepare for your doom! The ray activates as Hans directly points it at the penguins, as they gasp. PENGUINS: *gasp* Steam suddenly whistles from the ray and the coffee trickles. HANS: *sighs* And there’s the cappuccino.. That’s what I get for jobbing out to a third-party vendor. to the penguins* I’ll be back! Hans quickly escape. PRIVATE: He’s getting away! SKIPPER: Negative. Rico, take the pep out of his step. RICO: sound* Rico obeys and regurgitates a rocket launcher. He aims it at Hans and shoot him as he was jumping in a hole on the tree. After he rocket whines and the smoke clears, showing a female possum’s home completely destroyed. MA: as she faints* A tree trembles on the ground with the penguins distracted by the harmed civilian, Hans takes his chance and escapes. RICO: Aah!!! aside the rocket launcher* SKIPPER: Patton’s penny loafers!! An innocent civilian!! The penguins quickly approached the possum in the scene and takes her to their habitat for treatment. SKIPPER: distress* Code red!! Code red!! Scene 2: The Penguins HQ They quickly entered the HQ with the possum on a bed. RICO: Clear!! 4x as he jumps on the possum, applying pressure* KOWALSKI: Crash car coming through! Kowalski runs in with his creation. Private: *worriedly* Isn’t that rather high voltage? KOWALSKI: [*'tauntingly*]' I think I know what I’m— while getting electrocuted* Rico pulls down the lever, electrocuting Kowalski. SKIPPER: ' No, though I never met this possum before. I have a feeling she’s never quit on anything in her life 'at the possum* And she’s not quitting now!! You hear me?! You’re not quitting on me!! Perfect stranger!! Skipper inhales deeply as he was about to perform CPR. But gets interrupted when the possum covers his beak. MA: ' *gasps* That’ll do. So who wants a little lunchie? ''The possum gains her consciousness and stands up, offering them lunch. Private raises his flipper but gets slapped by Kowalski. '''SKIPPER: Ma’am… Lie down. You’ve had a rough morning. MA: Skipper’s cheek playfully* Oh, knock the “Am” off that “Ma’am”. Call me “Ma”. Everybody does. SKIPPER: to Kowalski* What’s the diagnosis, Kowalski? Shellshock? Bats in the belfry? Insane in the membrane? KOWALSKI: Despite an overly active mother instinct, she’s right as rain. Ma cooks a meal for the penguins using Kowalski’s invention. SKIPPER: Then it’s time she hit the bricks. MA: I couldn’t find your oven but this big hair dryer seemed to do the trick. Ma takes a spoonful of her cooking and let’s Skipper taste it. Skipper looks dismayed. MA: Wait! It’s a little hot You need me to blow it? Let me blow on it. SKIPPER: Look... Lady, it’s like this. I’m glad you’re feeling hale and hardy. But the last thing my team needs... Is a molly-coddling mother. Kowalski, Rico and Private peek in but evades when Skipper turns to them SKIPPER: Makes them soft. MA: *sadly* Oh… I see. I know how this goes— 14 boys on my own. *continues* But now they’ve all grown up. Left the pouch and me *choking* All alone… Kowalski, Rico and Private worriedly watches from the door. SKIPPER: *insisting* Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Commence Molly-Coddle. Ma gains her composure and stands up. MA: Well…If you insist. She dives a spoonful of her cooking to Skipper’s mouth. Upbeat music plays as Ma bakes fish-shaped cookies for the penguins with Kowalski, Rico and Private excited except for Skipper. Then Ma dries off the penguins head with a towel while Skipper skirts away. RICO: *amazed* Ooh… Back near the fireplace, Ma tells the penguin a story about the “Arts of War” with Skipper finds enjoyable and begins to warm up with Ma. Then they enjoyed another batch of Ma’s homemade cookies. Afterwards, they were off to bed with Ma giving them a smooch. SKIPPER: the kiss* Oh! happily* The night gets silent. Scene 3: The Penguins HQ ( The Next Morning ) The sun shines brightly on the penguins’ opening hatch. SKIPPER: Glue! Tweezers! Macaroni! The glue gargles, the tweezers scrape and the macaroni rustles. PRIVATE: Sparkles! KOWALSKI: Sparkles? PRIVATE: Yes, Sparkles. Without sparkles. It’s just macaroni glued on a soup tin. What good’s that? SKIPPER: He... Uh… Has a point, Kowalski. Kowalski apathetically pushes the container with sparkles to Skipper. SKIPPER: *satisfied* Done! KOWALSKI: And… What good is it now exactly? Rico regurgitates two pencils. RICO: twice* Private: It’s a “sparkling pencil holder”. KOWALSKI: Ah… Do possums use pencils? RICO: *muttering* flowers* Ah! SKIPPER: Men, I’m going to pose a question And I want honest answers. worried* Could Ma be making us soft? The penguins exchanged looks at each other silently and suddenly burst in laughter. PENGUINS laughing* Rico: as he accidentally stabs his flipper on a nail* MA: *gasps* Ma walks in and makes Rico feel better by kissing the damaged flipper. RICO: *whimpering* *crying* MA: talking* A boo-boo… Do “Wico” want Ma to give it kisses? Make it feel all better? RICO: *whimpering* Uh-huh. Ma: Okay. Rico’s flipper* Better? Rico: then gets happy* Rico feels better as Ma gives his flipper some kisses. Ma: What did you boys do without me? Skipper and the other penguins begins to head outside while Ma tidy’s up the HQ. SKIPPER: Morning, Ma. Headed topside for some marching. to his men* ' All right men, I want a tight formation and sharp step. ''Ma interrupts Skipper. '''MA: Oh wait! It’s cold out there. You better put on some warm clothes. RICO: Uh…. KOWALSKI: Warm clothes? PRIVATE: What, for penguins... SKIPPER: Aww... Ma, do we have to? The penguins get outside, wearing adorable warm clothes. Scene 4: The Central Park SKIPPER: Got to hand it to Ma. We do look delightful. Hans suddenly appear in front of them. HANS: *laughing* We meet again! --Coming Soon-- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts